


Ho oku i - Jealousy

by Darkorangecat (Calacious)



Series: Ho oku i [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Songfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Darkorangecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s undercover at a bar, trying to catch a femme fatale. Steve’s more than just a little jealous of the many women who seem to want his partner, and Danny’s a tease. Inspired by the song, “Fire,” by the Pointer Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the, “Ho oku i,” drabble series found on fan fiction.net under a shared pen name (I seriously have way too many pen names). - I am now posting the original drabbles here as well.

The low light of the bar, and the distance between them was unable to mask the smoldering fire that was simmering just beneath the surface of the Steve’s hazel eyes. Danny could see jealousy’s flames flickering golden and it sparked something primeval within him. 

Steve’s muscles were stretched tight as violin strings and Danny wondered that they didn’t snap from the coiled tension that rolled off the man in palpable waves. Danny swelled with pride, a part of him childishly excited that he’d brought out these feelings of jealousy in the other man, that Steve wanted him at the exclusion of all others. 

And from the primitive, caveman look that Danny could see gleaming in Steve’s eyes, even from this distance – like man’s discovery of fire, hot and burning, scintillating – Danny knew that Steve was more than just a little envious of the copious female attention he was receiving. Foolishly, it made him want to tease and tantalize his ‘mate’ further just to see if he could invoke the green-eyed monster’s baser instincts within the normally unflappable man.

The part of him that did not lack common sense understood the underlying danger in this – a snake charmer playing the flute to make a king cobra dance and undulate, not to the tune the flute played, but the movement of the flautist’s hands. If the flautist miscalculated, the snake could strike and kill. 

He understood the fire in Steve’s eyes for what it was, and knew, instinctively, that it would not be wise to ignite it even further, but Danny had thrown common sense out the window when he met Steve. He delighted in the thought of making the other man dance to his tune and wondered, with a thrill, what Steve’s ‘bite’ would feel like when he struck. 

So, instead of pushing the leggy brunette away – he knew she wasn’t the woman they were looking for – he welcomed her unsolicited advances. Running his tongue along the curve of her slender neck, licking and tasting, he relished her delicate femininity, so different from Steven’s rough stubble and rippling muscles. He nipped playfully at her earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from the woman not entirely unlike Steve’s when Danny was rutting against him. 

Fingering her lace panties with one hand, he rubbed calloused fingers along the outer edge of her thigh, igniting goose bumps along her skin, which was otherwise smooth as silk. She arched into his touch, and moved in for a kiss. Her long hair brushed against his cheeks, tickling him. 

The cloying flavors of strawberries and vanilla exploded on Danny’s tongue and he found himself yearning for the taste of his partner – a mixture of sea salt and something entirely undefinable, which was exclusively Steven.

All the while, Danny kept a close eye on his partner. He reveled in the way Steve’s eyes darkened to an almost black and the look of absolute hatred his partner was casting at the woman Danny had kissed. He was pleased with the possessiveness his actions had kindled in Steve, the way the man’s eyes were trained on him like iron filings drawn to a magnet.


	2. Undercover and Steve's a Little Hot Under the Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a compilation of two chapters which come before the 'first' chapter posted here. To see them in the proper order, find 'Ho oku i' on fan fiction. net.

Part I. “The Anthem” by Pitbull featuring Lil’ Jon

Steve looks over at Danny, musters a smile. His heart is hammering in his chest and he feels too hot for his skin, like he might burst into flames. 

A woman walks up to Danny, places her hand on his chest, leans in, and, as Steve watches from across the bar, the two of them smile and laugh. Danny’s leaning in, his hand on the woman’s lower back, the other holding a drink. He’s got a wide smile on his face and Steve’s hand tightens on his own drink. 

His heart’s hammering and his tee-shirt feels too tight. He can’t breathe and he can’t leave the bar, can’t leave his partner without backup, but can’t stand watching the man flirt with every dark-haired woman who crosses his path either. It doesn’t help knowing that Danny’s just doing his job. That the detective is trying to catch a wily thief in the guise of a lovely lady out for drinks. 

Danny’s the bait, Steve’s the backup, and fuck, he can’t sit by and watch as his partner’s groped by every damn woman in the place. They’re practically falling over themselves for a chance to touch him, or at least that’s what it looks like from where Steve’s sitting, cock hard, eyes cold and deadly as he watches, bides his time, hoping that they’ll have their woman soon so that he won’t have to spend one more night watching and never touching. 

Part II.  
“Jambi” by Tool

Steve’s a caged tiger, sitting in the back of the bar. Only his eyes move as he watches Danny entertain a multitude of women. All of them long-legged, lithe creatures. 

Predators, Steve thinks, the lot of them. 

His muscles are coiled and strung taut, ready to spring into action at the first sign of danger. 

To the stranger’s eye, he looks cool and calm, his exterior betraying none of his inner turmoil. If Chin, Kono or Danny had been looking in his direction, however, they’d have noticed that he was seething mad, filled with anger ready to boil over. 

Steve knew that Danny was the perfect one to put undercover for this operation. The perfect ‘fly’ to catch their lady ‘spider’. 

But, now he’s angry. Angry at Danny. Angry at the women who’re fawning over his partner like the compact, muscular man is the next best thing since fucking sliced bread. And Steve will be damned if they get the opportunity to find out that, yes, actually, he is. 

Is Danny’s hand on that tramp’s thigh? Steve narrows his eyes down to slits, looking even more like a tiger ready to attack its prey. 

No, way is Danny locking lips with that slutty brunette, Steve thinks, even as his partner’s hands slide up beneath her skirt and Danny’s fingers brush along the outer edge of the woman’s white, laced panties. 

Just as Steve begins to think that the kiss is never going to end and he’s contemplating launching himself over the table so that he can drag his partner away from that woman and out of the bar, Danny pulls away from the kiss. The less than satisfied look that Steve can see on the detective’s face is enough to keep Steve from blowing his partner’s cover and carting him home over his shoulders like the Neanderthal Danny’s always accusing him of being. 

When we get home tonight Danny boy, Steve thinks, his eyes glinting in the dark as the woman pulls Danny in for another kiss, mark my words, I’ll erase every touch, every mark that these women have left on you and leave marks of my own.

It doesn’t even strike Steve that what he’s feeling is jealousy and that he’s behaving like a complete ass.


	3. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still jealous, Danny's still flirting, and danger is sitting just on the other side of the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Bruce Springsteen's, "Glory Days," for some crazy reason.

The atmosphere in the bar changes, and Steve’s instantly on alert. This time his laser-like attention on Danny has everything to do with the job and nothing to do with the jealousy pulsing through his veins as his partner kisses the brunette who has one hand on his thigh and another on his chest, up underneath his shirt. They make a cute, if overly demonstrative, couple, and have captured the eyes of the other patrons in the bar. 

 

Steve’s focus is divided. He keeps one eye on his partner who has yet to come up for air - _fuck, I didn’t know Danny could do that with his tongue; there’s gotta be some kind of law against such an open display of debauchery_ \- and the other on a brunette who’s sitting at the other end of the counter from Danny and the long-legged bimbo he’s making out with. 

 

Her eyes are on Danny, and she’s got an open cell phone in her hand. It’s trained on the couple, and Steve would bet dollars to donuts that she’s recording his partner and the tramp whose hand is now down his pants.

 

Steve isn’t fooled by the smile on the woman’s face, as though she’s enjoying what she’s seeing as much as the others at the bar appear to be. And really, at this point someone should be telling them to get a room already, what with the way the floozy is glomming herself onto Danny, and the way he’s sucking on her earlobe and then his tongue is trailing down her throat, and he’s sucking, marking her bare collarbone with a hickey that should, by all rights, be his.

 

‘Boss,’ Kono’s voice startles him, and, momentarily disoriented, he looks around for her, only to realize that she’s spoken to him over the earpiece he’s wearing. 

 

‘Status report,’ she says, and he curses, because the brunette with the cellphone is gone, and he’s got nothing to report other than the fact that Danny is apparently a better kisser than he’s been letting on and he feels gypped. 

 

“I think I saw someone who fits her profile, but I lost her. I think she was filming Danny.” He doesn’t add: and the slut whose tongue is now down his throat.


	4. Got to Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny knows what he's doing to his partner, and that he's doing more than just playing with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song, "Lakini's Juice," by Live. Cottoncandy prompt: caressing/petting/stroking. I stayed up way too late finishing this.

The woman, Jenny or Julie or some variation of a plain name that starts with the letter J, is leading him to the dance floor. Danny doesn’t dance, but he wants more, more of this. More of catching glimpses of Steve hot and bothered, practically splitting at the seams in his possessive jealousy. 

And now he’s no longer just playing with the fire, he’s baiting it – fanning the flames, fueling it with meaningful glances and stolen kisses, licking a stripe along Jackie’s, Jessica’s, Joslyn’s neck and cupping her ass. He’s coaxing the fire into a blazing inferno. Beckoning the hounds of hell to come and get him. Charming the devil into have his wicked, wicked way with him.

He likes having Jasmine’s, Jade’s, Josie’s, tongue in his ear – wet and inquisitive – and her nylon-clad foot inching its way up his thigh. An unsubtle hint as to what will happen when he uses the cardkey that she slid into his pocket – slender fingers wriggling suggestively, and lingering a little longer than is strictly necessary. 

Danny knows that Jamie, June, Judy, isn’t their target; he’s pretty sure it was the woman he’d seen his partner hone in on seconds before Jean, Johanna, Jarly, pulled him out onto the dance floor. He knows that Steve was torn – wanting to have his partner’s back and yet envious of the dark-haired beauties Danny had paid attention to throughout the night. He knows that Steve is itching to leave now that the person he suspects is their thief has left. He knows that this – going undercover with Steve, again – is out of the question. It’s too dangerous, for all of them. 

Steve can’t keep his eyes off of him, and Danny’s horny as a fucking teenager.

Their op is over, the night is young, and Janet, Jill, Juliette, is rubbing her body up against his, and fuck, he hasn’t felt a woman’s touch in a long, long time. Her hands can’t seem to find a suitable place to settle, and Danny doesn’t really mind. It’s nice to have a woman’s hands on his body – touching, caressing, and not pawing at him like Steve’s. They’re delicate and girly and nice.

They were nothing like Steve’s hands – large, broad and always sure of themselves. 

Slender fingers, feather light touches on his skin, leave goose bumps in their wake, and Danny wonders what it would be like to have those fingers where only Steve’s have been. He thinks of following Julianne, Josephine, Jezebel, to her hotel room and fucking while Steve watches them from the shadows, palming himself through his clothes and biting down on his tongue to muffle his cries as he sneaks his hands beneath the band of his jeans and strokes himself to the show Danny and Jay, Jan, Jen, are making of sex. 

Danny will hold off, waiting for Steve to lose control – hips gyrating, dick slip-sliding in and out of his hands until he comes and slides down the wall to land in quivering heap on his ass, still riding out his orgasm, eyes dark and hard as he watches Danny finish inside of Jo-Jo, Jacqueline, Jess.


	5. No Diggity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Danny on the dance floor with the woman he's been teasing him with for most of the night, Steve comes to several realizations at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song, "No Diggity," by Blackstreet, and the hc_bingo square: nervous breakdown. This one's a bit different; I hope it does not disappoint. Comments would be golden.

He’s hurt and disappointed. Steve wants to walk away, leave Danny to the pretty little number who’s draped all over him – no shame in what she’s doing, her hands, her eyes, making love to Danny on the dance floor.  Her hands are in a place on Danny’s body that they have no business being. A place where only Steve’s hands belong.

 

Another idea comes to mind, and Steve smiles to himself as he makes his way toward Danny. His eyes never leave Danny’s, even as he stops every now and again to dance with someone. He likes the way Danny’s eyes flash with jealousy when his fingers brush lightly against a woman’s breast.

 

Steve moves in, directly behind Danny. Sandwiches Danny between himself and the woman that he’s been teasing him with all night long. He gets as close to Danny as he can, given that they’re both fully clothed, and in public. It isn’t nearly as close as he’d like to get with Danny – skin tight, deep inside, wringing mewls and screams of pleasure from him, and when he’s done, making Danny beg for more.

 

Judging by the hitch in Danny’s breath and the way the man stiffens a little and then moans, and pushes back into him, Steve knows that Danny can feel his erection against his jeans clad ass. It’s a turn on. He bites his bottom lip and moves to the beat of the music, bumping and grinding into Danny’s ass.

 

The girl’s watching them; the pupils of her eyes are blown wide. Her hands are on Danny’s hips, his ass, and she’s pressing her body up against his – her breasts are practically bouncing in Danny’s face. It’s clear to Steve that this is a game to her, one in which Danny’s the coveted prize.

 

There’s a part of Steve that wants to concede the game to her, just to see what Danny will do. If Danny will take the bait and be a willing pawn in this power struggle taking place on the dance floor, or if he’ll choose Steve over the bountiful brunette.

 

“Fuck,” Danny groans.

 

He tilts his head back, wraps an arm around the back of Steve’s neck. His lips fasten onto Steve’s throat in a bruising kiss that’s reminds Steve of the time a leech latched itself onto his leg – it was a son-of-a-bitch to get off.

 

“You trying to kill me?” Danny’s voice is low, almost a growl.

 

“You started it,” Steve whispers, and he delights in the way that Danny shivers – his whole body quivering – in response. “Question is, are you man enough to finish what you started, Danno?”

 

Danny swallows, Steve watches his lover’s Adam’s apple bob with the movement, and he knows that he’s got Danny right where he wants him. The man looks half-stoned and that’s when it hits him that maybe Danny _has_ been drugged.

 

“I just gave him a little something to loosen him up a bit,” the woman says when Steve shoots her a questioning look. “He was so stiff; I wanted him to have a good time. It isn’t enough to make him pass out or anything, just enough to lower his inhibitions, make him a little more…suggestible.  Maybe we can all go back to my hotel and…”

 

Steve cuts her off with a growl, and taps his earpiece, barks an order to Chin and Kono and then steers Danny away from the dance floor as the woman’s arrested. She might not be the thief they’re looking for, but the fact that she’s drugged Danny is enough for them to make an arrest.

 

Steve wonders how many men she’s done this too, and how she’d managed to slip a small dose of something similar to Rohypnol, into Danny’s soda without any of them noticing. Of course, he’d been distracted, his attention on Danny, rather than the woman who’d been seducing him.

 

“C’mon Danno, let’s get you home.”

 

“But I wanna dance,” Danny says, his words come out a little slurred.

 

Now that Steve’s looking at Danny with something other than anger and jealousy, he can see the evidence of the drugs. Danny’s eyes are bloodshot, and a little unfocused. He’s leaning heavily against Steve, as though unable to support himself, and Steve knows that the drug that Danny was given was tailored to loosen him up, as the woman who’d dosed him with it had explained. The drug had acted as a catalyst, lowering Danny’s inhibitions just enough so that he could be honest with himself.

 

The demonstrative display of affection that Steve had been subjected to wasn’t entirely Danny’s fault, but they’d still have to talk about whatever reservations, if any, Danny still has about the two of them being together, exclusively. That’s something that Steve wants to make clear – that, if he and Danny are going to continue sleeping together, that he’s a one man kind of guy, and he wants, no, needs, the same commitment from Danny.

 

“We can dance back at my place,” Steve promises, steering Danny toward the exit. “But, first we need to take a little detour to the hospital to get you checked out, make sure that there won’t be any more nasty little side effects to the drug.”

 

“Drug?”

 

The ride to the hospital isn’t pleasant, and it’s all Steve can do to remain patient with Danny who keeps asking why they’re going to the hospital and can’t seem to remember Steve’s answer from one second to the next. Steve feels like he’s having some kind of mental breakdown, and he’s relieved when they finally arrive and Danny’s wheeled off to an exam room.

 

By the time the doctor’s ready to release Danny (a little after six in the morning), Steve’s beyond exhausted. He’s told what he can expect to see over the next ten plus hours and given instructions on how to handle what might arise.

 

The drive back to his place is silent, save for Danny’s quiet little snores, and when he pulls into his driveway, he sits there for a few minutes, staring out of his windshield. The sound of Danny shifting in his seat and snorting, breaks him from his reverie – a memory of his father putting his mother to bed after she’d had too much to drink one night – and he shakes himself.

 

Danny might be smaller than him, but he isn’t light – he’s compact and all muscle. Even so, Steve manages to carry Danny from the truck and into the house. He’s tempted to dump Danny on the couch and let him sleep off the drug there, but he doesn’t. His muscles are aching and he’s ready to collapse by the time he’s gotten Danny into the bedroom.

 

He strips Danny out of his clothes, dresses him in a pair of sweats which are far too long and baggy on him and a tee-shirt which is loose-fitting, and gets him tucked into bed. Danny remains asleep throughout all of it, lightly snoring the entire time, and Steve marvels at that, though he’s seen something similar with Grace when Danny’s gotten her ready for bed after she’s fallen asleep on the couch.

 

He stands there, wavering on his feet a little, staring down at Danny. The man’s hair is unkempt, there’s a five o’clock shadow already gracing his chin, and it hits Steve right, in the gut, that he’s hopelessly, madly in love.


End file.
